The present invention relates to an openable and closable folding information-processing equipment, for example a laptop personal computer (hereinafter called “laptop PC” as an abbreviated expression, appropriately), specifically to a structure of chassis in such an information-processing equipment.
As is well known, the chassis of the openable and closable folding information-processing equipment such as a laptop PC and the like, is constituted by a display section side chassis (hereinafter called a “first chassis”, appropriately) which accommodates the display section having a display screen such as a liquid crystal type and an operation control section side chassis (hereinafter called a “second chassis”, appropriately) which accommodates the operation control section capable of generating a display signal which is to be inputted into the display section. Both chassis are coupled together by a hinge mechanism in a relatively openable and closable manner. In more detail, both the first chassis and the second chassis are usually formed to a substantially rectangle shape in a planar view, and each one side (a rear side from a user's view in a state where the user uses the electronic equipment) of the first and the second chassis are coupled together via a hinge mechanism, thereby both chassis can perform relatively opening and closing motion around a hinge axle. It is to be noted that the operation control section includes an input device such as a keyboard, signal processing circuits for generating display signals outputted to the display section based on input operations by the input device, a central processing unit (so-called CPU), and peripheral components thereof.
Recently, information-processing equipment with wireless communication functions with the outside world have become popular. As a wireless communication antenna equipped to the information-processing equipment, a very thin and compact one which is constituted by forming antenna pattern on a substrate (antenna substrate) is widely employed. When mounting such an antenna to a chassis of the information-processing equipment, it is generally recommended, in order to ensure better antenna characteristics, to mount it to the display section side chassis (the first chassis) rather than to the operation control section side chassis (the second chassis) to which the user's fingers tend to touch more frequently.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-28907, for example, discloses a constitution for disposing antenna substrates, in parallel to the glass plate, to so-called escutcheon part which forms a border part positioned between an outer periphery of the first chassis and the glass plate of the display screen and plays a roll of a kind of decorative panel, in mounting the antenna substrates to the first chassis of the display section side among the two chassis of the first and the second ones having the above-described construction.
Specifically recent years, in accordance with growing request for making information-processing equipments such as laptop PCs further thinner, the first chassis of the display section side is also requested to be made further thinner, and, with its progress, the rigidity of the first chassis inevitably tend to decrease. However, when making the transition between the open state and the closed state of the information-processing equipment, usually the user opens and/or closes the first chassis by holding the peripheral portion thereof. Therefore, the first chassis must ensure sufficient torsion rigidity to endure the torsion generated by the opening and/or closing motion.
Further, when an impact load is applied, in a state where the first chassis and the second chassis are closed together, from the other side opposing to the one side with a hinge connection of the information-processing equipment (that is, from a near side viewing from the user in a state the user operates the information-processing equipment) by dropping it with a front side surface downwardly, for example, the inputted impact load reaches, as it is, to the hinge mechanism. Specifically, when the impact load is applied from forward and upward direction, most of the impact load reaches, as it is, to the hinge mechanism via the first chassis. Therefore, the hinge mechanism must be sufficiently firm so that it has a sufficient strength to endure such an impact load. This may bring disadvantages in aiming to make the information-processing equipment further lighter and thinner.
It is common knowledge that a better antenna characteristics is obtained with longer distance from the antenna substrates to the display screen (that is, to the drive circuits of the display screen) in mounting the antenna substrates to the first chassis of the display section side. When the antenna substrates are disposed in parallel to the display screen like the conventional art (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-28907), it is required, in order to ensure a long distance from the antenna substrates to the display screen, to enlarge the width of the border part (that is, the escutcheon part) of the first chassis. However, enlarging the width of the escutcheon part is to result in restraining the size of the display screen.